


Aster

by red12red12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Triggers, enjoy the dnf angst hoes, i really wrote this in one day huh, listen to sad music, lord forgive me for making this so sad, u hoe, y’all are going to hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red12red12/pseuds/red12red12
Summary: “Here, it suits you much more than myself.”The wet stinging at his eyes had subsided thanks to the small embrace. His heart now fluttering with every small touch. Was it purple or blue?“What color is it?” George asked gently, as if he were about to scare his life-long friend away.“Well, it’s a lighter shade of purple, more on the line of blue,” Dream replied, “it’s an Aster.”An Aster.It pained him to remember, made his head spin until everything was a foggy blur.How could I be so blind when it came to loving you, your all I have George.All I’ve ever had.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody.
> 
> I’m setting up shop to do au’s. This ones rather angsty compared to my usual fluffy style, so you’ve been warned! Ha. 
> 
> Little bit of Greek history fact, but do you know what Aster’s symbolize? Find out at the end ;) 
> 
> Literally just wrote this in a day cause I thought of the prompt in the bath so have fun with it! 
> 
> TW: If you’re afraid of a little bit of blood I would not read! <3
> 
> Also, I recommend putting on sad love songs towards the end to real those emotions out! Some good examples I have if you don’t have any are, Chasing Cars, Yellow, Already Gone (a personal fav and the song I listened to the most when writing), and Somewhere Only We Know.
> 
> Anyways, have fun y’all!

Embers of the light flooded the cramped dorm, dancing through the humid air. They sparkled as they fell down, illuminating the brunette's soft features. His high cheekbones and pale skin, being unable to tan no matter what he tried. Curse his english genes. The brown locks of his hair in a rustled mess against the plush sheets wrapped around his leg like a snake. Dorm air was unbelievably musky all year round. The banging of a rattling broken AC up against George's alarm clock, which was ringing off the hook on his wooden night-stand. 

It was morning already, he left out a groan as his hand swung over to shut the buzzing black box up. His hand haphazardly hit the snooze button, as he rolled over shoving his face deeper into his cotton pillow case. 

The warmth of the Florida sun beamed through the single-wide window in the room. 

It was George's fourth and final year attending Florida State University as a computer science major, the same as his best friend Dream. 

He had spent the gist of the night on call with Dream, figuring out how to do the complicated coding assignment the professor assigned them a week ago. Was it considered cheating? Probably, but George couldn’t give less of a fuck. 

After finishing the assignment, putting their small brains together; him and his friend played Minecraft until two a.m. They had been laughing so loud he was surprised the RA didn’t come give him a cussing.

Even if they did, George didn’t care all too much. Those days of ignorance were soon coming to an end. George knew him and Dream would have to find an apartment, jobs, a life. 

It made his chest sting knowing that he wouldn’t be two feet away from Dream at all times. 

Since his friend lived literally down the hall in a dorm, adjacent to his. 

It was a blessing and a curse, Dream would come banging on his door at ungodly hours of the night. Sometimes just to fuck with him, other times for comfort. 

George couldn’t even begin to count how many times Dream had wondered over their tipsy. A couple of times they had even ended up cuddling on the small dirty blue double wide couch shoved up against the wall. It just barely fit in the corner of his small dorm. 

Dreams love language was one hundred and ten percent touching. 

Every touch to George's bare skin felt like electricity shooting through his nerves. This was his little secret, something he felt like he could never tell his friend. 

So instead, he kept all these feelings bottled up. 

And he had been, for five whole years. 

Ever since their senior year of high school when George ended up dancing with Dream at prom after his date stood him up. Dream even gave George his little pinned flower that was against his suit, an Aster. 

This flower had been more on the blue side than purple, which the frail flowers were commonly. The thin petals stretch only an inch wide, contrasting with the orange tinted center. 

He could still remember the moment like it was yesterday. His lanky pale arms wrapped around Dreams neck, his friend teasing him relentlessly. Cheeks flushed in a red flurry, hidden from the darkened lights in the gym. 

The soft melodies of slow love songs cuddling against his ears, along with Dreams warm rough scent. 

Oh the way the blonde's hands stayed pressed against his thin hips. Swaying back and forth to the beat. 

When his heart suddenly started to race, every touch felt like he was sinking into a warm pool of golden honey. 

Sticky and dangerous, unable to breathe. 

His and Dreams laughs echoed throughout the night, after the dance they spent the night fucking around in a park. 

He could feel the cold grasp of the monkey bars against his rough hands. 

“So…. did you at least have a little fun?” Dream asked with his head tilted, sitting on top of the kitty slide. 

“No it was actually awful,” George said, releasing his grip on the bar, his feet sinking slightly into the wood chips under him. Green eyes caught his as he started to break into laughter. His eyes crinkling up, “I’m joking,” George croaked, “joking.” 

The blonde’s puppy dogged eyes fell into a creased state. The corners of his lips tilting upwards, a wheeze escaping his air pipe. 

Florida night air was cool, still humid but on the cooler side. 

Stars were sprinkled against the pitch black sky above them. The moon's full view on sight, illuminating the gentle tan lines on Dreams face.

George and Dream were still in their black and white suits, the brunette now wearing an Aster on his right. 

The crickets finally broke the silence, along with the smaller men saying, “hey,” in a gentle tone.

“Yeah?” Dream asked back sliding down the slide, head craning up from the wooden ground. 

His green eyes pierced through the pool of oak that surrounded Georges pupils. 

If he didn’t tell him now, he wondered if he ever would. How safe Dream made him feel, how we had never realized it until this moment. 

“I- I uh,” George looked towards the ground as if it would give him some sort of comfort, confidence. “You wanna hang out at my place tonight?” He asked, covering his tracks. 

Shit why couldn’t he just be bold for once in his life. 

Was he afraid this would mess up their friendship they’ve had since elementary school? Yeah. 

So he stayed that way, afraid. 

Afraid as Dream came over to his house to spend the night; afraid as he started drinking his problems away; afraid as his lips locked with his friend who reeked of alcohol. Afraid...

Until finally he was convinced Dream never remembered that night, when they both woke up he never spoke a word of it. His head could barely make out what happened either, it was a doozy of a hangover. He knew the taller man was even worse because he had to go hang his head over the toilet early that morning. 

That night was something precious to him, still to this very day. 

But George had a lot to look forward to today, he thought as he jumped out of bed. The springs in his bed creaked as he made his way over to grab a towel, headed to the communal showers. 

Walking down the dorm hallway his eyes were caught on the butchered cardstock lining the grey walls.

The posters had pumpkins, ghosts, horribly drawn spiders and words that almost always read “Boo,” or “Happy Halloween!” 

Posters so cheesy as this made George crack a grin, which was quickly noticed by the man that was jogging down the hallway. 

“George, what’s good my man?” The stubbled brunette said in a loud manner. 

“Pretty good Sapnap, how about yourself?” George asked as his friend through an arm around his shoulder. His towel being slightly crushed in the act. 

“You headed to the showers, got something big planned for today or something?” Sapnap asked with a smirk, leaning into Georges shoulder. 

“Not much, just hanging out with Dream.” George replied with a smile. 

“Uh huh,” Sapnap cracked a smirk, “you two love-birds going on a date.” He said less like a question and more like a statement. 

George rolled his eyes and scoffed, “you’ve been like this for the past three years you know, one day he’s gonna catch on.” 

“No he won’t,” Sapnap said, swatting at the air. “And if he does that a good thing, he said now pointing at the smaller man in the face. “There’s no better time to tell him than Halloween, it’s his favorite holiday for crying out loud.” Sapnap said in a high pitched voice, echoing throughout the hall. 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” George responded back, head leaning towards the ground slightly now. 

He did know deep down in his aching heart, and yet he still continued to put it off like some school project. 

George looked around, taking in the fact that this was his last year, his last Halloween with Dream in arms reach. Things had to change. 

Feeling a sudden wave of unfounded confidence, he grounded himself in the hallway next to Sapnap. 

“You know what,” George said, eyes now locked forward. “I’m gonna tell him,” he said confidently, looking over at his friend. 

“That’s the spirit,” Sapnap shouted, patting his friend hard in the back. 

George spat from the brute force of Sapnaps pat, he would expect nothing less from one of Florida State's star football players. 

“Okay, okay.” George said, the two still walking towards the showers at the end of the hall. 

Sapnap released his arm from George, catching another one of his friends in the hallway, Wilbur. 

“I’ll talk to you later George,” Sapnap said running at Wilbur. 

“See you idiot,” George said, giving Wilbur a wave. 

“Oh yeah, and good luck!” Sapnap said, winking at his friend. Wilbur looked over at his friend clearly picking up the vibe and said, “have fun tonight George,” chuckling at the end. 

“No you too,” George said with a playful sigh, throwing the towel around his neck. 

He entered the dorms showers and took a quickie. Headed back to his dorm he threw on a carefully selected pair of black skinny jeans and an orange crew neck. The night before he had spent almost an hour picking out his outfit, he catered some of it towards the holiday, the rest towards Dream. 

Dream had seen George almost everyday of his life, he had seen him at his worst, wearing sweats and hacking up a lung. To his best, dressed in a tux at prom, cheeks glowing every imaginable shade of red. And yet he still loved to dress up for the man. 

Looking down at his watch ticking away, the hands hit noon. It was almost time for them to leave, when George heard a loud knock on his door. 

“Coming,” George said, butterflies creeping into his stomach. He knew who it was, the man he had fawned over for half his life. 

“Dream,” the smaller man said as he swung his front wooden door open. 

The blonde man smiled looking down at the boy saying, “George,” in a sweet tone. 

It was intoxicating, how coarse his voice was, like it had been drowned in raw sugar. 

“Are you all ready to go?” Dream asked, putting a hand through his dusty blonde locks. 

His cheeks were lit up with a light dusting of freckles as George waltzed out into the hallway closing the door behind. 

George didn’t know it, but Dream was barely concealing a light blush against his cheeks from how dashing his friend looked in those tight jeans. 

It made his heart skip a beat.

The two walked side to side down the white lit hallway. Natural lighting poured in from the end of each hall's window. Palm trees tops swaying just inches away from the outside of the windows. 

“You excited for today Georgie?” Dream asked, making conversation as they made their way across the campus. 

They walked across the white concrete, the grass was bustling with life around them. Random groups of kids walked beside them, backpacks on, books in hand. 

Some even had on funny little Halloween outfits, Dream even pointed out an inflatable dinosaur that he saw, which made them both engulf into pointless laughter. 

The pair talked about all the junk food they were planning to eat and then ride a bunch of barely legal rollercoaster-like rides. It was a domestic bliss just being able to be as open as George was with Dream. 

The blonde wasn’t as good with heights as George, but he put on a facade for his friends happiness sake. 

After a bit of walking in the brisk humidity, they reached Dreams green Nissan. 

Dream ran over to George's side and opened it for the smaller, “after you,” he said with a grin.

Rolling his eyes a little bit he hopped in reluctantly, “I can use my hands you know.” 

“Yeah, but this is much funnier,” Dream teased at his friend, his cheeks lighting up a little at the comment. 

Turning the AC vents towards his face, George responded with, “uh huh I’m sure it’s _soooo_ entertaining teasing me all the time.” 

His eyes closed as he felt the rush of barely cool air twisting through the dark knots in his hair. 

“Yeah it is, especially when you get all worked up,” Dream said leaning over, poking at George’s nose. 

This only made the rogue color of his cheeks light up more when his eyes sprung open. 

Swatting his hand that was almost in his lap away, George gave in shaking his head.

Dream started to wheeze, which sounded like an annoying tea-kettle to the former brit. 

“Oh shut up,” George said, his face turning into a grin at the end. Dream's laugh was infectious, with his toothy grinned smile. 

Turning on the radio, the blonde gripped the steering wheel, testing out the black leathers heat from being in the sun all morning. 

“Ouch,” he said, taking his hand off, shaking it. 

“What, is it too hot for the big baby,” George said with his bottom lip pooching out in a pout. 

“N-no,” Dream said slightly flustered now. 

George just smiled, knowing he got under his friends skin just a little bit. Paybacks a bitch Dream. 

Finally, after putting his palms against the blowing AC, Dream put the car in reverse and headed out of the parking lot. 

The sound of low hip-hop music played as George’s gaze drifted from the window to Dream. It was still sunny, not a single cloud to damper their day. 

The Florida sun was gleaming in the sky, illuminating the state with heat. It was still outside, almost no wind to beat the car off the road. 

Dream was focused on the road, talking with George about how many essays they had due next week. Something George didn’t even want to think about, because he would do them the day they were due. 

The taller man's eyes could barely focus on the road the closer they got to the carnival, his eyes needing peeled away from his gorgeous friend's slender figure. 

He looked so hot today, something Dream noted to tell him later. 

After a short thirty-minute drive, they finally arrived at the carnival. 

“Damn it’s crowded,” George said peering out the window, looking for a parking spot. 

“It’s almost like it’s the day before Halloween or something,” Dream said in a snarky-teasing tone, before erupting into laughter. 

“Well now I’m not telling you about the front row parking spot I found,” George said with a pout.

“Oh come on,” Dream said in response. 

He really did want that spot, because without his friends' help they’d end up walking half a mile just to get to the entrance. 

“Please,” Dream said in a gentle voice. 

“Nope, not going to happen,” George said, crossing his arms. 

Looks like he’d have to take it up a notch, leaning over closer to George's face he asked again, “please, Georgie?” 

George's head tried to go farther back into the headrest, his eyes widening. 

“F-fine,” he stammered out in a flustered tone, pointing to the spot, “it’s over there.” 

“That’s my Georgie,” Dream said in a cheerful tone, wrapping his arms around Georges neck pulling him into a rushed and crushed hug. 

“Whatever,” George said, leaning back from the hug and opening his car door after they parked. 

The hot asphalt burned against his white scuffed vans. Almost melting him into the street as they walked to the entrance. 

Colors of bright oranges danced against the blue sky, a giant rounded sign reading “Carnival” over an arch. There was a chipped white stand with a lady at the counter, her only source of air coming from a small fan on the desk behind the glass. 

“Two tickets please,” Dream said with his hands in his pockets, talking for George, knowing his friend was rather shy. 

“Sure thang,” the lady said in a thick southern accent. 

Her hands reached down on the desk, clanking around ripping off two standard carnival tickets. 

The blonde reached out to grab them through the small hole in the glass, “thanks,” he said in a chipper voice. 

“Your welcome dear, you two have fun on your date!” The lady said waving as they walked away. 

Date? 

Dream laughed a little shaking his head, while George just feigned deafness. 

Although it was pretty clear it got to him, as his hand soaked through the ticket he held in his hand. 

The two walked a little bit further down the entrance, blow up pumpkins and kids with cotton candy smeared on their face lining the way. 

They kept walking till they came to a line, people were getting X’s written on their wrists, probably to be able to ride the rides. 

Some people were brave enough to hop the fence and try to sneak on, especially being so close to a college. 

The line inched closer and closer until finally it was their turn to hold out their hands. 

“Thanks” they said as the man used a black sharpie into the tops of the wrist. 

Nodding, the man ushered them through into the rush of people. 

It was certainly a crowd, kids running around past their feet, the sound of screams echoing through the air. Colorful light bulbs lined the tops of the food stands, and to the left they had a giant line of stands set up with shittily-rigged carnival games. 

“What do you wanna ride first?” Dream asked, drawing Georges attention back to him. 

Craning his head up he said, “that one,” and pointed to a boat rocking ride. 

It’s a classic, you get on, strap down, and let yourself get swung in a circle praying not to fall off. 

Judging by the screams and crickidyness of the ride, he knew it was certainly going to be a task. But George's eyes were glossed over with excitement, that of a little kid at a candy store. 

Dream couldn’t refuse, he thought as George grabbed his hand. He drug him over to the line and they waited to the spinning boat of death to calm down. As it started to rock less Dream gulped, knowing their turn was coming soon. 

The line started to move forward, and they placed their hands out to show the hand running it the sloppily placed X. 

George let their hands go for that moment, and it made Dream feel even worse. His only bit of comfort now gone, as he sat down in the plastic seats. 

How safe was this? Dream wondered as he pulled the head bar over himself. 

He sat there, looking pale while George was almost squealing with excitement. 

That’s when the ride started to take off, starting back slow at first with a simple rock. Then gaining more momentum. 

The brunette was already screaming at each _woosh_ while Dream felt sick. 

His hand reached out to grab the smaller man, not even really knowing what he was doing himself. 

Their fingers intertwined and went down onto the seat, Dream closed his eyes and felt his friends rough fingers. 

The way his warmth intertwined with his own. How he squeezed each time the boat went vertically into the air. 

Closing his eyes he focused in on his hand, it was the only comfort he had at the moment. And yet it was all he needed to get through the next painful four minutes. It felt like an eternity for Dream though. 

After that was over they exited the ride, walking down the ramp with as much balance he could muster. 

George asked Dream if he was feeling a little sickly after the ride, to which he responded saying he was fine and just needed to rest for a bit. 

After a bit of sitting and people watching, Dreams spirits perked back up, all thanks to his friend's giddy tone. 

They decided to not ride any more harsh roller coaster rides for the day and instead made their way over to the carnival game stands. 

As they walked through the colorful tents filled with un-winnable teddy bears and balloons. They stopped on a simple ring toss.

George decided to take a go at it, losing severely. 

After that they went over to a balloon pop and darts stand. Which to no luck George lost again. 

Finally, the two came up on a milk toss.

George's eyes lit up as he saw a blue panda sitting atop the stand. 

“I want it,” the smaller man said with determination. 

_Oh you're so cute_ , Dream thought to himself.

“One play please,” George said, grabbing a ball from the man running the stand.

“Good luck,” the older man said chuckling sitting back in his wooden stool. 

George threw the ball and hit right in the middle of the stack of three milk cartons. But nothing fell. 

“Better luck next time kid,” the man said in a flat tone. 

“What the hell,” Dream said looking at the carny.

“They didn’t fall,” the man simply said.

Oh now this was pissing Dream off, especially the fallen face his friend wore now.

“I’d like to try,” Dream said, grabbing a ball from the man.

“Good luck,” he said. 

Dream stood back, cranking up his arm with his full force. 

He threw the ball and it hit the middle, but still nothing.

Dream wasn’t a quitter so he asked for another turn, then another, then another. Until finally George told him it was “alright,” and that they could “go now.” 

However, he knew how badly George wanted that blue panda, so he convinced him into giving him one more try.

He took a breath, sighing deeply. His hand reared back and he threw the ball with undeniable force. The carts knocked over, hitting the dirt floor. 

“Yes!” Dream shouted.

George jumped up and gave his friend a quick hug, his face now lit up. 

The carnival man reached up grabbing the blue panda to give to George.

“Thank you,” George said hugging the panda tightly in his arms.

Dream smiled as he looked down at his friend, everything was right with the world. His competitiveness actually worked out for once.

Carrying around the panda, George and Dream made their way over to the food section of the carnival.

They both ate an assortment of items, including corn dogs, sugary funnel cake and lemonade. 

It was all so delicious as the two sat under a tent at a wooden bench. 

Dream was piling in the food to his mouth, the powdered sugar lining his lip and chin, getting everywhere. 

His blonde hair bounced with slight curls as he tilted his head to cram in a bite of the steaming corn dog. 

George had a big grin on his face as he sucked on the white curly straw in his sourly sweet lemonade. His nose scrunching up whenever he would suck up a big piece of pulp. 

Dream giggled each time the smaller man did this. 

Placing his condensated drink onto the wooden bench, he grabbed a crumpled napkin from his jeans pocket. 

He leaned over across the table standing up a bit and wiped at Dream's chin.

“You're such a pig,” he said, wiping the sugar off.

“And you not?” Dream said laughing to cover his embarrassment. 

George simply laughed and sat back down next to his panda. He mumbled something on the lines of “dreams so mean isn’t he,” to his new plush friend. 

Dream started to chuckle and stood up to throw away their trash in a green bin. 

After that they decided to ride the biggest attraction the carnival had to offer. 

The Ferris wheel. 

Waiting in line took a solid ten minutes, as it was the best ride they had. 

The heat piercing the back of Dreams neck, reaching up to the nape to fend off the growing beads of sweat. 

He was shocked at George not even breaking a sweat in that orange crew neck that hugged his figure oh so well. 

Looking up he saw George placing a foot into the car, grabbing onto the side for extra support. 

Dream held his hand up to help George into the cart with a little extra push. He followed swinging a leg over and sitting dangerously close to George, their knees touching together. 

It made Georges heart race, almost jumping out of his chest. 

The lady closed the door to the Ferris wheel making sure the seat belt was buckled beforehand. 

George and Dream sat there in a comfortable silence waiting for the ride to start. Dreams hands tussling with each other in his lap. 

The wheel started to spin, creaking to a start. It went up slightly before stopping again, to let another group of people in. 

“Well this is fun,” George said. 

Dream started to laugh hoarsely, agreeing with his friend.

“Hey at least we’re not on the boat,” Dream said. 

“Yeah, you looked like you were going to die,” George said laughing. 

“Felt like it too,” Dream said, responding with another chuckle.

“So….” George said as the wheel started going to its peak.

“So,” Dream said inquisitively, wondering what George had on his mind. 

George turned towards his friend, their faces inches apart. 

The tension was so thick he could have cut it with a knife. His friend's lips looked so kissable up close. The slight bend in his Cupid’s bow that dipped down. 

His mind raced back to the night they had a drunken kiss, as he leaned forward. 

Dreams lips only an inch away, he could feel his hot breath on his face. 

“Dream,” George whispered. 

The blonde swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Dreams hand slowly inched up to cup George's face, his eyes focusing from George to the outside of the cart. 

They were high, really really high up. 

Dream suddenly leaned back, away from George. His hand slamming back down on his lap. 

George's eyes went wide as he shook his head, Dream head now craned straight down.

“I’m sorry,” Dream said in a shaky tone.

“No, no I’m sorry,” George replied in a low rumble. 

Dream felt like an ass now. 

And he still felt that way as the Ferris wheel came to a complete circle. 

The door creaked open and they unbuckled their seatbelts. Stepping out the two had an awkward tension clouding around them. 

They walked off the Ferris wheel back to the entrance which also served as the exit. 

Dream tried to cut in and make some small talk with George, but it usually ended flatly. 

That was until they reached the car, returning back to their usual vibe. 

It all started after Dream made a cheesy joke about Sapnap. Luckily, it saved them from any more awkward tension for the ride home. 

The ride was filled with blasting AC vents and strangled laughs, until they reached the campus. 

Parking with a screech, Dream popped his hand on the steering wheel.

“Welp, we’re back,” Dream said with a fake smile.

“Yup,” George said, popping the _p_ at the end.

George opened his car door and walked out, “guess I’ll see you later tonight at the party?” He asked Dream shyly. 

“Yeah,” Dream said snapping out of his fog, “I’ll be there.” 

“See you there then,” George said, waving as he walked away.

“See ya.” 

God, George had fucked up big time. 

Plopping back down on his plush dorm bed he threw his arm over his face. Warm pricking began at the inner corner of his eyes. Wet tears started to slowly drift down his puffy cheekbones onto his bedsheets, staining them grey. 

“What the fuck am I suppose to do now?” George asked himself while choking on his back.

Rolling over with his hair tangled, he looked at his alarm clock to check the time. It read five o’clock already, the party was supposed to start around nine, great. 

George tried to reassure himself everything was _fine_ as another tear fell down his cheek. 

_It's fine._

It would be fine, since he was originally going with Sapnap anyways, maybe he could distance himself from Dream a little bit. 

A lot-bit. 

Interrupted in his wallowing and self depreciation, the brunette heard a bang at his creaky dorm door. 

“Go away- I'm b-busy,” he mumbled out, face still plummeting in his tear soaked pillow. 

“The relentless banging finally ceased, “George come on,” the man paused, “I know you're not busy.” It was Sapnap and he sounded concerned. 

George pondered if he should let his amend friend in, but he didn't want to be seen so fragile and weak by anyone. And if Sapnap were to tell Dream about this he’d just up and die on the spot.

“George, please let me in I’m worried about you man,” Sapnap said muffled through the door, his tone low and serious, as he pleaded to get in.

The brit didn't even reply, he couldn't. 

He heard a large sigh from the other side of the door, before the rougher brunette finally said, “If you don't let me in,” the voice moved around as if he was contemplating something, “I’ll just have to force my way in there.” 

There's no way he could get in, George thought as he tossed over on his side, but that's when he heard a faint _click._

The man eased the door open, craning his head around the corner as if he were afraid to scare George. 

“George?” Subpoena asked in a concerned, weary tone.

“I said I didn't want to talk,” George replied muffled, burying his head back into his pillow. 

Deep down somewhere inside of him George wanted to be comforted. To be wrapped in _his_ arms as he sobbed. Knowing that he was safe in _his_ arms; _his_ warm grasp. 

He yearned to be _his,_ and _his_ alone.

Sapnap felt like a cheap replica at the moment, as he felt the left side of his bed dip down. But he was still George's friend, and he’d be there for him when he needed him most, which was right now. 

A warm hand slid onto his pulsing back, still shaking from the choked back sobs. It felt safe as it drifted around in circles, giving him a gentle “ _there there_ ” pat every now and then. 

“It's okay,” the man reassured George.

They sat like this for a couple minutes until Georges sobs finally died down. Rolling over to face Sapnap now, he watched his friends face scrunch up to represent even more concern. His face was puffy without a doubt, the semi-permanent trail of tears etched into his light skin. 

“I’m sorry Sapnap,” George said in a hoarse voice as he hunched his head over the brunette's shoulder for support. 

The taller man grabbed his shoulders pulling him back to look him in the eyes. “Don’t be, it's what I’m here for,” with a comforting smile

Patting his hands on his jeans, Sapnap straightened his back and cleared his throat. “So, do you, maybe, wanna talk about it?” He asked in a voice just barely over a whisper as to not agitate his friend.

George used the bunched up sleeve of his crew neck that was in his palm to wipe at his dripping nose, “Mn’ yeah,” he sniffed. 

His friend sat up to listen to him contently as he began to narrate the entire carnival trip from start to finish. He even included the part where Dream leaned back from his attempt 

“Damn that sucks,” Sapnap replied while gently rubbing circles into his friends shuttering back. 

As George hiccuped he heard Sapnap mumble something, he asked what it was and he said, “oh, nah it doesn't matter,” looking away towards the dorms window, away from Georges inquisitive gaze. 

“No, no it's okay you can tell me,” George said, trying to regain his friend's attention with subtle ease.

Lost in thought, Sapnap stroked the little bit of stubble on his chin like he was thinking long and hard about something. “Well, I don't know about it, it might just make everything more confusing,” he said in a strained, drawn out tone. 

“I-,” George paused, wondering just what he could be talking about, was it something to do with Dream? 

Taking a second to weigh his options, he decided to say with firmness in his tone, “I wanna know, tell me.” There was a strange confidence in his voice, something he thought he’d lost on the ferris wheel. 

“Alright fine,” Sapnap said pausing, taking in a breath he started, “A couple weeks ago I was over at Dreams dorm.” He looked over at Georges attentive eyes to make sure he was following, before continuing to look down at his clasped hands. 

“We were both drinking,” he paused, “alot.”

George sat up and leaned forward, desperate to know more.

“And as I was basically fading out Dream started talking,” he unclasped his hands, “he was talking about you man.”

The brunette leaned back in a little bit of shock, why would he be mumbling about him of all people? 

Sapnap continued, “he was saying things like, oh I wish George were here, I’d wrap my arms around his and give him so many kiss-y’s.” The taller man reenacted the scene, making little kissy faces and holding out his arms in a mock hug. 

George didn't know if this should make him feel better or worse, the pit of his stomach growing larger, deeper. He felt nauseous to some extent, why would he say these things?

The taller man kept talking, explaining more details to his friend who didn't even know he had tears running down his soft cheeks once again. 

“And then I was like- dude what the fuck and laughing.” Sapnap broke, “and Dream goes,” he stopped. His mouth was crinkled up and his gaze on Georges rustled bed sheets.

“What did he say?” George asked in a hushed tone, he had to know, he was already in this deep. 

Taking his gaze up to meet Georges, he sighed and said, “Dream said- I’ve liked that dude forever,” drawing out the ‘ever’ part. 

His heart stung, like a bee had accidentally flown down his mouth and into his stomach, releasing its vial poison all over. 

“He what?” George asked with turned up, wide eyes. 

Sapnap huffed out a long dragged out breath, looking his shaken friend dead in the eye. “He liked you George- well at least at that time he did.” His hand moved to scratch the back of his neck. 

George removed his eyes from his friend, feeling like he was about to shatter. A glass bottle just inches away from a hardwood floor. 

Hands slightly trembling and shaking in his lap, he felt a familiar pair set on top. 

The younger man had a slight smile that said, everything’s gonna be alright. Well, he sure hoped it would be. 

After a couple more minutes of consoling, George got his bearings together and assured Sapnap that he’d be attending the Halloween party tonight. The younger man thought that was a stupid idea, he should stay home and rest; they could always talk it out another day.

But being the stubborn man he is, he needed to talk to Dream and he needed to do it now. 

The red alarm clock on his wooden desk read nine o’clock, the party must have started by now. 

Sapnap was still in the room with George just chilling on his couch, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. The older man, on the other hand, was taking a quick refreshing after-cry shower. 

Something about a steamy shower always seemed therapeutic to the brit. Hot droplets of water cascaded across his shoulder blade, running down the knots in his spine. His chilly, numbed hands massaging shampoo gently against his scalp. The sweet scent of three-in-one Suave apples flooded the small space, lighting it up like a bakery in the wee hours of the morning. 

George had always used the same product his entire life, and he had good reason to. His mind started running backwards all the way to senior year, the same year he fell in love, that faithful spring night. 

It was a couple weeks after said event, him and Dream were hanging out together at his house. Both of George's parents were out due to work, so it left the two alone. The brit knew Dream felt nothing as their knees brushed up against each other, sending sparks through Georges entire nervous system. Or when his eyes fell shut and his body leaned up against Dreams broad chest, how we could feel his figure, the muscular form in his abdomen. 

Dream felt nothing didn't he? 

And when the blonde leaned his face on top of Georges head and sniffed with his hands tangled around the brunette's stomach you can bet it gave him a mini eye-wakening heart attack. 

Snuggling his head tilted to the left into the luscious, wispy brown locks, he whispered in a low tone, “you smell really good, _Georgie_.” With a rasp, tightening his sleep grasp around his friend. 

Yup, this is a _totally_ normal thing for friends to do, to say. 

Dream was tired out of his mind, the only source of light being the glow of the TV. It illuminated both of their faces, brushing a soft light against Dreams tan skin, flushed against the contrast of George's warm pale tones. They were both propped up on the couch at three a.m. after finishing some shitty action movie. It was more than bearable with Dreams body against his skin, and yet it just kept creeping closer. Each comedic remark he’d make about how bad the film was only brought the two closer, and closer, and closer. 

It made Georges skin sear with fire, his touch was more than electrifying, it was gasoline. It slowly filled him up until Dream decided to light the final match, head buried in his hair. 

So close, so _personal._

His heart burned at every aching breath against his nest of rustled hair. Making a mental note to never change his shampoo, _ever._

“Yeah?” George replied in a rasp, eyes hooded with a feeling of want n’ sleep.

“Yeah,” Dream looked down with a breath, “it smells sweet.” He could feel a grin pressed against his head.

His pupils were blown out at this point as he decided to dance on a dangerously thin line, fueled by the sleepiness invading every creavess of his body. 

“Like me?” George asked in a dangerously low tone about to pass out in his friend's lap. 

A slight chuckle erupted from above him, when a sudden voice invaded his ears with a hot whisper, “just like you…” His grasp tightening around George's frail waist, head now resting on his shoulder as a pillow. 

The brits stomach flipped, his heart trying to break out of his ribcage. He secretly hopped the blonde couldn't hear just how loud his heart was frantically pounding. 

Even with his insides a mess, his eyelids were starting to droop down. Using every fiber of strength he could muster he tried to stay awake. But thanks to Dreams welcoming hug-like grasp, he couldn't compete. 

He felt at home when he was with him.

_Dream was his home._

The stinging of wet tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, not from the memory but of shampoo dripping from his hair into his eye, pulling him back to reality. 

Muttering to himself in the echoing shower, “dammit,” he felt the shampoo bundle up down his back onto the floor. It made its way down the drain as George watched with one half-lidded eye open. The other had his hand pressed up against it, rubbing the pain away desperately. George was weak when it came to pain tolerance, the littlest things hurt him more than it should any normal person.

He wasn't necessarily weak, but he certainly was coddled. Whenever he would have a bad day, Dream was the one to be there for him. When he’d fail a test; _Dream_ . When he’d cry after his parents yelled at him; _Dream_. When he was just simply having a bad day that one person was always there by his side. 

And it hurt not knowing if he had screwed things up to where he wouldn't be anymore. 

That feeling of unknowingness lurking throughout his heart. 

He needed to go set things right, and with Sapnap yelling asking if he was almost done, he knew the time was now. 

He turned the screakly steel knob to his shower off and grabbed the plush towel on the hanger outside. Throwing it on his hair and drying it with a messy force, he was ready. 

Well, by ready he still needed to get his iconic black crew neck on with puffy sleeves and he would be. Pairing it with a pair of ripped blue jeans George fixed his hair into a natural rustle, making it look as soft as a fresh teddy bear on the shelves at a toy store. 

Dream commented one time on how soft his hair was, making it one of George's best features. 

Did Dream even notice all the time he spent taking care of his bitten cherry lips? How they swell after every time Dream would brush up against his shoulder with a bite…. 

None of that mattered right now, as Sanap grabbed the door handle. The two walked down the hallway that was practically empty. Every night it was quiet and empty though, most people were partying at random frat houses anyways. The other couple of kids that stayed behind were busy catching up on homework or fast asleep. 

Flopping down the hallway Sapnap gave George _many_ worried glances. He had good reason to since George looked so spaced out, lost in his own thoughts. It was mostly just him replaying today's events, the other half working out on how he was supposed to even look Dream in the face. 

What if Sapanap was wrong about his friend's drunken confessions, this only made everything else so much more confusing to the brunette. 

What the hell was he supposed to say, “uh yeah dude so apparently you love me, and all so why did you back away?” Like that would be the appropriate thing to say. 

Pacing down the stairs with feather-like footsteps George and Sapnap had already reached the outdoor part of the campus. The party was going to be at one of the frat houses and they could easily tell which one as they passed by a mob of cat ears n’ black dresses. Everyone was headed in the same direction down the concrete paved path. 

George could feel the energy in the air, how the night was still with no clouds and bustling with the excitement of the holidays. The sky above him danced in a nervous way, the same way his chest felt, dancing with worry. 

Another couple of steps and spaced out moments later Sapnap was talking to a man at the front door, Skeppy. 

“Hey dude how ya been,” Skeppy asked the raven haired man popping back a drink. 

Sapnap laughed and elbowed his friend in the side with a laugh, “pretty good now that your dumbass transferred outta Algebra,” he chuckled, “how the hell am I supposed to cheat now?”

The many simply laughed back while tilting his head, as he did so George could see strobe lights coming from inside along ear piercing rap music. The bottom floor was filled with people pushed up against others, popping their head backs taking shots. 

A pool table placed on the left side of the frat with a group of people playing beer pong with faint cheers. 

This is why George hated and loved these types of things, he only loved them when he had someone to go with. Sapnap was good and all but he was used to Dream being by his side during parties, protecting him from the ongoing barrage of drunken men. 

Focusing back in on Sapnap he was motioned inside by his friend. Following the slightly taller man inside he was rushed with the smell of alcohol and weed. A couple steps inside and they were brushing past people dancing, some on the floor passed out already. 

It was dark inside, a musty kind of dark. The only light being a dim kitchen one and colorful strobe lights blinding everyone on the floor. The smell of alcohol reeked in Georges opinion, it was so overpowering it could knock any stable person over. 

God he would have to find Dream quick and then get the hell out of there. It was nauseating seeing all the slutty halloween costumes. It was just short dresses with the occasional cowboy hat, ears and tail. 

He felt someone press onto his back, turning around he saw Sapnaos hand. He looked up at his friend that was motining to go up the staircase. He doubted anyone would be upstairs as most of the people were on the dance floor getting shit faced. But without any avail he didn't see a staggering six-three blonde man getting wasted. 

So he decided to follow the raven haired man up the large swirling wooden staircase. Hand on the rail careful not to get pushed off he walked. Step by step he made his way up into a hallway that had couples making out in the corner, and staggering strangers walking into bed rooms 

Gross, he thought to himself, flickering his eyes around.

“Sapnap I don't see him anywhere,” he said to his friend in a defeated tone, leaning over on his shoulder so he could hear him over the bustling music. 

His taller friend looked around one more time craning his head and sighed, “dude where the hell is he hiding at, he said he’d be he-...” 

He paused.

Going silent in the dead of his sentence caused George to sigh. “I know so where is he then, God this is just a fucking goose chase,” he rambled. 

Suddenly he was caught off guard by Sapnaps hands firmly grasping his shoulders and twirling him around.

His brows furrowed and he bobbed his head down. Asking, “what the hell are you doing?” With a quaint chuckle in response to the raven haired man's antics. 

“Just keep walkin,” Sapnap said gulping, in a high pitched tone, that was laced with worry. George could practically hear how shaken up the man was. It caught him off guard, Sapnap was almost always cool and collected. What could have spooked him so much, George was too curious for his own good.

“W-what, what is it?” He asked, trying to turn himself back around. Only met with more resistance from his friend almost digging his nails in his shoulder. This caught him off guard, what the hell it almost hurt. 

“Come on, l-lets just go,” he stuttered out trying to push George towards the staircase they had just come up.

George was stupidly curious and wanted to know, so he used all his energy to turn his head around just enough to see _him._

The music blasted against his ear drums, all the chatter and screams going deaf. It was almost like his ears were filled with cotton, ear piercing cotton. 

It was too late. 

And Sapnap knew it too as he let go of his grasp that George wiggled out of frantically. 

_Dream_?

George ran over to the six-three man coming out of a room, a _fucking_ bedroom with some random black haired man. 

_What the hell? What the fucking hell?_

Before he even knew it he was only feet away from his friend, his friend? 

They looked awfully close to each other, the black haired mystery man basically leaned up against Dreams arms. His hands drifting dangerously around his chest, trying to get into a deeper embrace. 

He was all up over Dream.

And Dreams arm was wrapped around his shoulder, only adding to the picture in front of him.

Sapnap was cursing faintly behind him with his hand on his head, watching the catastrophe unfold in front of him.

Dream finally looked up from the smaller man and saw George.

Standing there like a deer in headlights, struck, _hurt_. 

“George,” Dream spat out wide eyed, he was just as shocked.

He didn't even know what to say to George, so he stood there, like the idiot he was. 

“So first you leave me hanging after the carnival and go and _fuck_ some random dude at a party?” George choked out, tears unknowingly pouring down from his face. His hand pointing directly at the taller man. 

The salty tears ran down George's mouth and onto the wooden floor.

Every sound was a big blur radiating around them as background noise. His head swole and pounded against the beads of sweat pouring down his face, mixing with his tears. 

“George,” Dream said again in a more trying to be comforting tone.

“Thats- thats all you can fucking say Dream?” George cried out, “t-that's all,— after I’ve been wanting you for _five years-_.” His head twisted and turned, his eyes welling with another round of tears. 

Dream took a step back, releasing his arm around the black haired man who looked slightly scared and most definitely wasted. He stumbled away from Dream and back down stairs, probably for the best cause George didn't know what the hell he was going to do. And neither did the raven haired man behind him, who was still standing there in shock. 

“Five…” Dream mumbled out barely over a whisper, but George heard it. He could read his friends shitty lips. 

“Yes,” he paused sucking in his bitten lips, “five. years. Dream.” The man punctuated every word, to emphasize all the meaning he could. To emphasize each and every damn year he wasted. 

His hands clenched in a first tightly on his side, still choking out more tears at a dangerous pace. “You y-you, can have all those years back,” he cried, “take them and shove them up your ass you fucking’ idiot.” He screamed with slurred words as his feet took him running down the stairs behind him. 

Sapnap cried out for him to wait, as Dream yelled, “George, come back, it's not what it looks like.”

Oh now he says that, George thought as he ran down the steps wiping his tears haphazardly. 

All he knew is that he had to get away. 

He ran, and ran until he was outside in the cool night air. It felt poisonous as it entered his lungs after all the alcohol. His own breath was caught in his throat as he started to cough and run.

Deciding to run to his car only a couple blocks away, he ran. 

Back at the party house Sapnap was busy dealing with his idiot friend. Siad idiot had his arms on his raven haired friend's shoulder trying to calm his intense anger. 

“Sapnap listen to me,” Dream said in a rushed voice.

“No you fucking listen Dream,” the man spat out with anger, his southern accent taking over, “George has been in love with you for God knows how long and this is how you repay him? That's really fucked up.” 

“Oh my God just listen,” Dream yelled back out of in-patience. 

“What?” Sapnap yelled back at his friend who was inches away from his face, and inches away from getting his ass beat.

“That dude you just saw was my friend Jack, he was drunk as all hell and needed to go lay down before he fell off the railing,” Dream motioned over the rails following the staircase. Causing Sapnap to also look behind him, a frown still on his face. “I found him hung over it thinking he was a bird and went to go lay him down.” He said eyes crinkled downward. 

“Then why the hell was he all over you?” Sapnap asked in an easier tone, relaxing his shoulders just a bit.

“Cause he was drunk, and a touchy drunk at that he wouldn't leave my side.” Dream said eyes welling up with a rush.

“Oh,” Sapnap exclaimed, “well fuck.”

“Yeah, oh fuck,” Dream yelled, head popping up to look around. 

He took his hands off Sapnaps shoulders and grabbed his friend by the wrist dragging him down the staircase. The music was still blaring with its annoyingly loud volume. Most of the crowd was wasted at this point. People grinding against each other's sweaty bodies, making it harder for Sapnap and Dream to navigate towards the door. 

On the way out they ran into a couple friends who they politely had to tell they were in a hurry to.

While the two ran through the crowd bumping into plenty of strangers Sapnap asked Dream about the whole ferris wheel incident. Now was as good a time as any he thought, with George running out. 

“The ferris wheel?” Dream yelled out confused. The blonde's mind raced back to earlier today, when he was looking at the tall, very high up window. He remembered the nauseous feeling in his chest, and thought, oh no. 

“I felt like I was gonna puke,” the man responded while navigating through the crowd.

“You what?” Sapnap asked brows up.

“No, not like that,” Dream reassured, and paused, “I'm afraid of heights and I was looking at the window, it was just, just—— bad timing.” 

“Oh,” Sapnap huffed out as they made their way out the door and onto the front porch. 

Skeppy was now leaned up against the door sitting, a bottle of vodka emptied out next to him. 

The two looked at each other and then the lawn, where was George? 

The two talked it over for a harsh minute, Sapnap deciding to go look in his dorms while Dream decided to go check and see if Georges car was still in the campus parking lot. 

Splitting up the raven haired man ran towards the dorms, while Dreams' feet crashed against the crunchy grass, leaves falling around him as he ran in the night air.

His breath was hot and scratchy from all the running, but his body was somewhat adapted to it as he entered the concrete parking garage. His eyes scanned over the car lot to Georges usual parking space. They all had assigned spaces since the university paid for it that way. 

And in that spot his car was gone.

Fuck.

Luckily the space next to it was Dreams, the two had purposely bought their spaces next to each other freshmen year. 

Dream ran over to his Nissan unlocking the door, he reached in his cargo pants pockets to grab his keys and crank the ignition to a start. 

The radio turned on blasting Chasing Cars at an annoyingly loud volume. Dreams hand shot over and turned it off, he needed to focus on finding George. But where the absolute hell would he be headed. 

That's when Dream thought back, what could give him a clue, anything to latch onto. 

That's when he thought back to the fight, George had said five years, five years…

Senior year? Yeah, senior year, but when? 

And it all hit, puzzle piece finally falling into place, he remembered the park. How they had played around on the monkey bars after prom, the mood, the setting. 

He had to be there, it was a feeling latched deep onto his heart. Telling him he was there.

It was more of an instinct rather than a feeling to go find George, to go protect him and hug him. He had to make things right, and immediately. 

His car roared with life as he backed out of his parking spot. He did so with quite ease and grace, swinging his arm onto the passengers side for better mobility. 

Backing out he exited the building and went onto a street. Following that he slowly started to build up speed with his foot itching to go faster on the petal. 

The Nissan traveled about five minutes down the street until it merged onto the Floridian highway. 

The night sky was gorgeous against the soft wind swaying the occasional palm tree. Other normal trees were basking in the gentle moonlight, colors of browns n’ reds mutedly showing. 

Dream was almost going eighty miles trying to get to the park as fast as he humanly could. 

He was so close yet so far away. 

Drifting off the highway back onto a regular street road he could see the park in the far, far distance. 

Finally. 

Speeding up a little bit Dream approached the park and where you had to pull in. There was a steep dip in the road next to, a drop off. 

As he spun his tire wheel a bright reflection of metal caught his eye. 

It was a car flipped over and it looked rough. 

Dreams heart ached at the sight of the strangers flipped car, it looked fresh at that. His face was all scrunched up in disbelief when he noticed it. His eyes went wide at the sight. 

The car. 

No, no not just any car, it was Georges— oh my God, it was Georges car.

No, no, no, no, _no no no no no no——_

George

_George…_

Dream haphazardly stopped his car on the side of the road where it was safe before bolting out of it. The door went flying open, as his feet took him over to the gut wrenching wreck. 

He had to make sure George was safe.

Running over to the side of the wreck he saw just how dented the front was, it was caved in. The once spotless black color now a mesh of grey and white streaks painted on it. 

Glass was shattered all over the grass and up inside the car. Some of it had shreds of brown hair and a bit of faint splattered blood attached.

He bent down to look inside, but George was gone. His seat and the back two seats were both empty. 

Looking around his head was spinning, he threw his hand up through his messy blonde locks in distress when a glimmer caught his eye. 

A glimmer of oak brown hair laying right next to the park. 

God. 

His feet took him over staggardly on top of his friend who was laying on the ground. 

“George?” Dream asked, looking for a response. 

All he got was a hum back, it was something though, it meant he was _alive._

Dream bent down, his knees buckling onto the crunch of the grass. His friend laying there on his side, it looked like he crawled over here from the wreck. It was necessarily far, but still what the hell was he doing moving like that. 

His hair was a bloody stained mess, the red fluid dripping down his hair onto his pale, moonlight bitten forehead. 

Georges eyelids were just barely open to show off his pool of brown eyes, they looked so shallow. 

It didn’t even look as if he was paying attention, but as if he was spacing out into the distance. 

All around him lay the soft muted colors of browns and' grass green. 

Dream's arms jolted back before he touched George's shoulder, he didn’t want to be rash. And he certainly didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he had already been. Slowly, he softly grabbed his shoulders to lie him on his back. 

That’s when he broke, his breath hitching in his throat as he softly repeated the only word he knew, the only word that could come to mind, “ _George…_.” 

It was so soft and timid Dream thought he might collapse on the spot. 

Bending his face down into Georges he finally realized his hand was drenched in a warm pool of blood. 

What, blood, when did that- when did that get there.

Dream's hands shook as they gently cupped George's head into his lap. 

Laying it down softly in his lap he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he reached for it and texted Sapnap to call an ambulance, sending they’re location. It was a quick motion as dropped his phone on the ground discarding it. 

Focusing on George and only George he felt like braking. 

“George, come on talk to me,” he said, waiting for a response with a choked voice.

“ _Drea-_ ,” a gentle voice called out, just barely able to be registered from the man's breath. 

Dreams' eyes lit up with shock and he cried out now louder, “Oh my God George you're here, listen I’m so so so so sorry,” he cried. 

The warmth of tears pricking at his eyes now, falling, spilling onto his friends darkened crew neck. 

It was so stained, a gash on his head starting to leak out onto Dreams joggers. 

“J-just hold on a little longer helps on the way,” he cried. “Your gonna be alright _Georgie,”_ his voice was hoarse now. Filled with so many emotions he’s kept back over the years. All spilling out on to his friend, everything all at once. 

“Dre-,” his voice trailed off, his lips barely open, “do you,” he breathed, “remember,” he paused again, breathe shallow, “ the flower you gave me?” 

Dream's mind races back to that night they spent after prom, how he placed his corsage onto Georges black tux. God he looked so good that night, in the same park at which he lay at right now. 

“Yes- yes of course I do,” Dream said with a genuine smile, almost laughing through the tears, his chest rising. 

The gash only bled more onto Dreams hand, he could feel the warmth from his friends blood.

“And- I- I remember your silly little smile the night we got drunk, and I- I kissed you,” Dream spat out with tears, not wanting to keep _anything_ from George anymore. 

“I never told you cause I thought I would push you away I, I’m such an idiot, you can-,” salty tears poured onto his mouth, “you can give me the biggest slap ever when you get better.” 

George's breath grew weaker, starting to sound hoarse. 

“And you can,” his eyes closed, “you can have my hoodie which I knew you loved so much cause you'd never put it down.” He said with a smile, tears escaping his shut eyes. 

The man wept with his blurry eyes pacing over his friends glistening cheekbones. His bittenly swollen lips that reflected in the moonlight above them. The same sky he should have kissed him under. The same sky he should have told him he loved him. 

So that’s what he did. 

Bringing his head down to press against Georges, his tears slid onto his friends face. “George my God I love you so much, more than you’ll ever know,” he sobbed, “but I’m going to show you, each and every day, _God_ George just let me show you, —- _please_.” 

Dream shook as he placed a gentle kiss on his friend's check, it was the last thing he’d ever savor. It was filled with so much emotion and love that he’s neglected over the years. And filled with all the sorrow of a thousand thorned roses. 

Pulling back from the kiss to face his friend lying in his lap, he asked, “George?” Giving his friend a gentle shake. 

“George, come on now,- George?” His tone dropped to a more serious one. 

“ _George,” he screamed._

Leaning down he couldn’t hear that shallow breath of his anymore. It had already danced off into the night sky, somewhere far away. 

Sitting back up, he latched his arms around Georges limp body and brought it against his. He hugged it deeply as he bent down. His face over George's lifeless shoulder as he cried out his name. 

It was the first and last time he would be able to embrace his friend in a _loving_ way. 

His name echoed throughout the park. 

Across the cold monkey bars, 

_“Dream check this out,” George let go of the monkey bars and did a little flip._

_Dream laughed back an ear piercing wheeze, “wow your soooo cool Georgie,” he laughed._

_“Oh come on Dream you know I’m the coolest,” George said with a snark smirk, waltzing over to his friend on the slide._

_“Yeah, and what does that make me?” Dream asked with a smirk to fluster his friend._

_“An idiot,” George said exposing the harsh playfulness of his accent._

_“Okay, okay,” Dream said laughing as he jumped down from the slide._

_“Hey look,” George called out now having moved over to a patch of flowers identical to the one on his suit._

_“Asters,” George said._

_“Yeah, looks like em’,” Dream said looking down onto the small patch of lilac flowers. Placing his hands into his suit pocket, standing up straighter._

_“You know they're really pretty,” George said in a gentle voice, taking his hand to fix his hair behind his ear._

_Just like you silly, Dream thought, they reminded me of you. That’s why I put it on your jacket, cause it means I love you…_

  
  


And just like that, George's blood crept onto the flowers he loved so much. The same flower Dream used to show his undying love. 

Unclenching his grasp on George when the blaring lights of sirens and screaming from Sapnap behind him he could see a gentle smile resting on his friends face. He looked at peace with his eyes close. Dream didn’t even know if he heard him say it. 

He prayed George heard it, but he knew his breathing had stopped right before that moment. Right after his last words. 

And Dream knew his friend was gone, he wanted to deny it as the ambulance took him away with a blue sheet wrapped around his petite frame. 

He wanted to deny it as he held a bouquet of purple flowers on a hill filled with cement plaques, a hand on his shoulder. 

He wanted to deny it. 

He wanted to deny it, as he flipped through his photo album filled with old Polaroids of George now stained with tears. 

Why couldn’t it have been him, why did he have to be such an idiot. 

Dream knew he was going to struggle for a long time having lost his other half, his home _, soulmate._

_But he was gone._

_Gone without a goodbye..._

_The worst goodbyes are the ones that we know, we will never be able to say hello again._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? Ha, cause I sure did writing the end. 
> 
> I’m talking snot pouring outta the nose type of sobs. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the story or anything else you wanna hear from it drop a comment down below! Legit I’ll answer anything even if it’s, “did they fuck?” 
> 
> Make sure to check out my on-going story Would You Be So Kind too! It’s a song writer au with lots of fluff to heal those broken hearts. 
> 
> Little heads up the next au prompt is Dream and George stuck in a repeating day! 
> 
> Also, to answer the question about what Asters represent! 
> 
> The flower was named after the Greek word for "Star" due to its blooms resembling a star. Asters symbolize love and became a symbol of love when in Greek mythology it was placed on the altars for the gods.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment/kudos down below if you did! I love hearing from all of you! 
> 
> Bye and love you! <3


End file.
